Ron naplója II
by GregSara
Summary: 2. fejezet


**Második fejezet**

Délután nagyon fáradt voltam. Próbálom kerülni ŐT és lehetetlen! Valahogy oda

Kell mennem hozzá... De akkor elvesztem a fejem és csak cikizni tudom. MIÉRT??? Most is belekötöttem a szoknyájába.

- Mi ez a sok fodor???

-A te dísztalárodról ne is beszéljünk! Annak még Tessy néni szaga is van!!!

- Bajod van Tessy néni illatával?

- Már megbocsáss Ronald Weasley, de Tessy néninek nem illata, hanem SZAGA van, és most ha megengeded megfosztom magam attól, hogy egy olyannal veszekedjek a szoknyámról, aki egy tetves patkányt dédelgetett!!! - és elment... Nem mintha Tessy néninek nem lenne szaga, de kimosom a ruháimat! NA jó, anyu mossa ki. Az élet nem furcsa? Mellesleg Makesz nem is volt tetves. De igaza van. Makesz egy áruló. Vagyis Peter. Emlékszem, amikor Hermione kihozta, mert megtalálta a zuhanyzóban. Várjunk egy percet... Ha Makesz vagyis Peter ott volt néhány napig, akkor látott olyat, amit nem kellett volna. MEGÖLÖM AZT A KIS PATKÁNYT!!! Le kell nyugodnom.

Este még vacsiztunk, ahol a kisasszony az én dühítésemre nem vette le a szoknyát (ami igazából EGÉSZ jól állt neki) de még hozzá egy mélyen kivágott felsőt is felvett... Huh. Igyekeztem nem rá nézni, de valahogy mindig odavonzotta a pillantásom. Ginny meg csak vigyorgott!!! NŐK!

Július 10. Vasárnap

Ma reggel váratlanul kaptam egy levelet:

„Kedves Ron!

Azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy van-e kedved az Abszol úton találkozni velem?

Megvehetnénk a könyveket.

Lavender Brown"

Mit válaszoljak? Nem szeretném megbántani Lavendert, de ennél bénább randi-szöveget én sem írok... Na jó, lehet... Ha Harry megjön, kikérem a véleményét...

Július 11, Hétfő

Végre!!! Tegnap éjjel megérkezett Harry, és ma reggel Hermione meg én beszéltünk vele. Még mindig ki van borulva Sírius halála miatt. Szegény. Ha valamelyik rokonom meghalna, én nem így viselkednék. Mikor lementünk a konyhába inni, megjöttek az RBF-jeink... Háát. Ja, egyébként csak most jut eszembe, hogy Bill és Fleur Delacour összeházasodtak... Mármint írtam, de nem tértem ki rá. Nem is fogok. Unalmas volt. Ennél unalmasabb már csak Percy esküvője lehet. Anyu sokkal szívesebben látná Tonksot Billel. Tonks rossz passzban van. Kaja után fölmentem Harryvel a szobámba.

- Harry...

- Mondjad.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Ok. – most jön a neheze, remélem megérti.

- Ha neked tetszik egy lány, és régóta ismered, elhívnád randira?

Ajaaj... Harry észre vette az asztalomon lévő Lavender levelet és elvigyorodott.

- Én ezen nem gondolkoznék, hiszen ő már megtette... ezt elmondom Hermionénak, és...

- NE!!!!!!!!!! - üvöltöttem közbe

- Mi van?

- Nem Lavenderről beszélek, hanem...

- Ron... – gondolkozott hangosan - Fleur foglalt, Ginny a tesód, Lavenderre nem buksz, más évfolyamtárs hidegen hagy, szóval már csak egy jelölt maradt...

(elsápadtam)

- Nem lehet...- mondta röhögve Harry

- De...- nyöszörögtem.

- Nem, Ron, neked elment az eszed...

- Akkor áruld el, mi a fészkes fenét csináljak!!!???

- Hívd randira - ajánlotta a legjobb barátomnak nevezett egyén.

- Ja, mintha egyszerű lenne. Szia Hermione, randizunk? Különben is, Ő nagy kviddicsesekre hajt, pl Krum, és Te...

- Ez hülyeség! Mennyi az esélye, hogy járt Krummal?

- Millió –feleltük egyszerre.

- Harry, én ma bevallom neki, hogy nagyon szeretem, mert nem bírom tovább! - jelentettem ki határozottan, mint egy naív kisgyerek.

- Helyes. Sikert. –azzal Harryvel nekiláttunk kicsomagolni a holmijait.

Reggelikor Ő miniszoknyát és fürdőruha felsőt vett fel. Harry percenként oldalba bökött, hogy nem bámuljak olyan feltűnően a Fürdőruha felsőre. Miután befejeztük az evést, én és Harry elmentünk úszni. Meg akartuk keresni Ginnyt, hogy most tüntesse el magát és ne hallgatózzon sehol. Belépve a lányok szobájába Hermione ágyán volt egy kinyitott könyv. Belelapoztam és mi volt az? Hát a naplója!!! Az utolsó oldalakat olvastam és megtelt az önbizalmam:

„ _Kicsi Naplóm! _

_Ma Ron cikizte a szoknyámat, mert túl fodros volt, mire én Tessy néni szagáról kezdtem el prédikálni. Annyira cuki, amikor tudja, hogy nincs igaza, de mégis ellenkezik velem! Nincs bátorságom, hogy megkérdezzem, mit érez irántam. Úgy is tagadná. Biztos zavarja, hogy nem ARANYVÉRŰ vagyok. De én várok. Hiába próbálok flörtölni másokkal, mindig arra eszmélek, hogy Ront látom magam előtt. Amikor Viktorral futottam, neki elmondtam, és megértette. Olyan kedves és őszinte. Ha Ron is ilyen lenne, nem bírnám ki nélküle... Viktor azt javasolta, hogy várjak, a pasik csak később érnek... Ha Ron érni kezd addigra én már apácának is mehetnék! _

_Hermione_

EZEK A CSAJOK!!! Ma biztos bevallok neki mindent. Szerinte cuki vagyok!

Reggeli után Harry lefoglalta anyáékat. Hermione után indultam a lépcsőn. Mikor utolértem, meglepődve nézett rám:

- Ron? Mit akarsz?

- Hermione... beszélnem kell veled! Fontos!

- Hallgatlak.

- Nem tudom, mi történik velem, de rájöttem egy fontos dologra, és el kell mondanom neked!!!

- Igen?

- Figyelj, lehet, hogy őrült vagyok, de **szeretlek. **

És hirtelen megcsókoltam...


End file.
